This disclosure relates to an integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a field effect transistor (FET) and a method of manufacturing the integrated circuit device.
As feature size of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor is reduced, a length of a gate and a length of a channel formed under the gate are also reduced. Accordingly, in order to improve operational stability and reliability of transistors, which are important factors that decide performance of integrated circuit devices, various attempts are being made to improve a manufacturing process and a structure of the integrated circuit devices.